familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Indian River County, Florida
]] Indian River County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 112,947. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 128,594 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Vero Beach6. History Indian River County was created in 1925. It was named for the Indian River Lagoon. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,598 km² (617 sq mi). 1,303 km² (503 sq mi) of it is land and 294 km² (114 sq mi) of it is water, much of it in the Atlantic Ocean. The total area is 18.43% water. Indian River County is the sole county in the Sebastian-Vero Beach Metropolitan Statistical Area. Adjacent Counties *Brevard County - north *St. Lucie County - south *Okeechobee County - southwest *Osceola County - west Industry It is home to general aviation manufacturer Piper Aircraft http://newpiper.com,and Velocity Aircraft http://www.velocityaircraft.com/, CVS distribution Center. Indian River County is home to where The World Famous Indian River Citrus, that is sold world wide, is grown. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 112,947 people, 49,137 households, and 32,725 families residing in the county. The population density was 87/km² (224/sq mi). There were 57,902 housing units at an average density of 44/km² (115/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 87.43% White, 8.19% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.74% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.15% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. 6.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 49,137 households out of which 21.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.50% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 28.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.72. In the county the population was spread out with 19.20% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 22.30% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 29.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,635, and the median income for a family was $46,385. Males had a median income of $30,870 versus $23,379 for females. The per capita income for the county was $27,227. About 6.30% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.60% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Places Incorporated ']] ']] # City of Fellsmere # Town of Indian River Shores # Town of Orchid # City of Sebastian # City of Vero Beach Unincorporated *Florida Ridge *Gifford *North Beach *Roseland *South Beach *Vero Beach South *Vero Lake Estates *Wabasso *Wabasso Beach *West Vero Corridor *Winter Beach See also * Orchid Island External links Governmental * Board of County Commissioners **Indian River County Board of County Commissioners * Constitutional Officers **Indian River County Clerk **Indian River County Supervisor of Elections **Indian River County Property Appraiser **Indian River County Sheriff **Indian River County Tax Collector * School District **Indian River County School District * Multi-county Districts **Indian River Community College **St. Johns River Water Management District **Treasure Coast Regional Planning Council * Judicial **Indian River County Clerk of Courts **Public Defender, 19th Judicial Circuit of Florida * State Attorney, 19th Judicial Circuit of Florida **Circuit and County Courts for the 19th Judicial Circuit of Florida Non-governmental * Indian River County Chamber of Commerce Category:Counties of Florida Category:Indian River County, Florida